


Somebody To Love

by Poision_Ivy_love



Category: Markilpier, Youtubers
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Second person POV, proposal, reader proposes to mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poision_Ivy_love/pseuds/Poision_Ivy_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and mark had been dating for three years and it feels like you've known each other your whole lives (even though you've known each other for only seven years). After dating for a year and a half the two of you moved in together. And after dating for two years the two of you had talked here and there of what you'd want to name your kids, and where you'd want to get married, where you would like to find a house. Finally you decided you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Mark and you were ready to pop the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this. I got the idea after listening to Queen for many hours. To any of the people who have enjoyed my stories in the past I am sorry I haven't posted anything in a year College is a little crazy. Anyway please enjoy, leave comments for suggestions on stories you might like to see. Thank you so much!! :D

Ever since you had decided you wanted to ask Mark to marry you, you couldn’t seem to get a good night’s rest. You spent a lot of your nights locked up in your office trying to get the plans together. You had no idea how, where or when you were even going to do it. All you had was the blessing from his mother and a ring.  
One night while you were listening to Queens “Somebody To Love” and it had clicked. You texted your friend Abby who had been singing for years and decided to tell her what you had been planning on doing and how you needed her help.  
“So will you help me?” you ask after you give her the rundown of your plan.  
“Of course I will _____. So where do you want to do this exactly?”  
You had thought about it for a while. The idea of making it small was what you initially wanted to do but you had also thought about how he had asked you to be his girlfriend in a YouTube video. You knew the news was going to be big to his and your fans so why not make it big you thought.  
“Okay here’s the thing, Vidcon is coming up in about a month.”  
“You want to do this ad vidcon?” she asked with a rather shocked tone.  
“Listen it’s going to be big news to the fans anyway so why now make it a show.”  
“So we’re talking a flash mob aren’t we?”  
“Exactly,” you replied excitedly.  
“How are we going to get away without him suspecting anything?” Abby asked.  
You had been thinking about that and although you knew Mark wasn’t always the best on picking up on things you were still worried about him finding out. However you remembered about Abby’s boyfriend.  
“Ryan!” you exclaimed.  
“What about Ryan?” Abby asked confused  
“How about I tell Mark all about this flash mob and that I need him to keep Ryan distracted because you are putting this together for him?”  
There was a moments pause on Abby’s end, “You know I think that would work.”

For weeks you and Abby had been planning out your proposal. She had gotten together a bunch of her friends that she already knew were planning on attending Vidcon.; only those that the two of you trusted knew the true plan behind the flash mob. You had also informed Jack, Bob and Wade since you knew the three of them would be there and you trusted them not to say anything. Ryan had been really pumped to be a part of the plan once Abby told him as well. Finally when there was only a few days till Vidcon you decided to tell Mark that you needed him to keep Ryan distracted.

“Hey Mark,” you said as you walked into the bedroom to see Mark actually packing early for once.  
“Yes babe,” Mark said as he folded a shirt and put it into his suitcase.  
“I need to ask you a huge favor,” you took a seat on the bed.  
“Of course what is it____,” Mark said as he took a seat down next to you. There was a look of slight concern on his face. He always worried over little things.  
“Okay so you know how Abby and Ryan have been dating for quite a long time right?”  
“Yes,” Mark replied raising an eyebrow.  
“Okay, well the thing is Abby decided that it was time for them to take the next step and she plans on proposing to him.”  
“Oh my god that’s great!” Mark exclaimed after a moment he got a look of confusion on his face “Okay what does this have to do with the favor you asked?”  
“Well she’s going to be doing a flash mob proposal at Vidcon and I need you to keep Ryan away from her and I for the afternoon of the second day. Will you please do it, I know she’s super nervous and I told her I would do whatever I could to help.”  
“Of course I’ll do it,” Mark said taking your hands. You could feel the relief in your chest, the plan had worked.  
“You’re amazing,” you exclaimed as you jumped up and wrapped Mark in a hug.

The days before the proposal had simultaneously dragged on and flew by. You were incredibly nervous and terrified that Mark would catch on and see how nervous you were. But thankfully one you got to Vidcon and were able to see Abby you were a bit calmer. Plus whenever Mark wasn’t paying attention Jake, Bob and Wade would give you little smirks that you were petrified Mark would see but also made you smile.  
Finally the day rolled around and your excitement was surprisingly weighing out the nerves. When you woke up that morning and looked at Mark you felt that same fuzzy feeling you had the first time you had woken up in bed next to him. You knew that this was a face you couldn’t wait to see every morning. After the two of you had breakfast together Mark was getting ready to head out.  
“I promise I will keep Ryan off of your tracks,” Mark said as he leaned in behind you while you were doing your hair in the bathroom.  
“You’re perfect you know that,” you said with a smile so wide you cheeks started to hurt.  
“Not as perfect as you,” he said planting a kiss on your cheek.  
“Why thank you, but you have to get going the guys are probably all meeting up already.”  
“Okay I will see you at three. I love you,” he said as he headed for the door.  
“I love you too,” you shouted out to him.  
After Mark had left you finished up your hair and slid into a red dress. Everyone in the mob was going to be wearing black as cliché as you thought it would be, but at least you would stand out once it happened. You retrieved the small navy blue box from a rolled up pair of your socks. 

2:50

“Are you ready?” Abby asked you.  
You had been standing off in a corner heavily breathing. “Yeah I’m ready just very nervous.”  
Abby grabbed your hands and looked into your eyes. “I know you can do this. You and Mark are so amazing together. I haven’t seen a single person make you this happy.”  
“Yeah, you’re right,” You replied with a smile. You looked over her shoulder and could see Mark in the distance. “Oh there he is, are you ready?” You asked her  
She adjusted the small microphone attached to her and and gave you a thumbs up. “Here we go,” she said before turning on the microphone. “Cann,” Abby’s voice echoed beautifully through the huge hall.  
“Anybodyyy, find meee, somebody tooo, love,” A choir of about six of Abby’s friends started to sing. The group of black was starting to form.  
The dance was slow and Abby was the focus of the show. She had accents of red on her however was mainly dressed in black. You wanted it to really make it look like she was the one doing this. You could see Mark and the guys standing in the front of the crowd that was starting to form.  
“I work hard,” Abby sang  
“(She works hard),” the choir sang  
“every day of my life. I work till I ache in my bones,” Abby said grabbing at her wrists.  
You were swaying and your heart was pounding in your chest.  
“Lord somebody,” Abby’s voice once again sang out  
“(somebody),”  
“ooh somebody”  
“(Please)”  
“can anybody find me somebody to love?” as she sang this line Abby motioned with her arms towards the crowed going over everyone.  
It felt as if the lyrics were speeding by and you could feel the nerves kicking into your hands. You could hear Abby once again.  
“I just gotta get out of this prison cell,”  
And as she sang out that lyric you followed a large group of people in black to the back of the crowed. They were much taller to make sure that they cover you from marks vision.  
“I'm gonna be free, Lord!” Abby sang out loud and proud.  
As she carried out that note the group of black engulfed you and slowly as they repeated their lines they began to stand up and face the crowed again. However the tall ones still continued to cover you from Mark. You felt the nerves build but at the same time they were melting. You turned on your Microphone ready.  
“Can anybody find me” the choir and Abby sang out  
“Somebody toooo,” and as you sang out the crowed of black departed in front of you and you began stepping toward Mark. “Looooveee,” You sang out as you knelt down in front of him. The crowed that had been watching began wooing and cheering.  
Abby and the choir of people continued to sing out. The look of shock on Marks face was priceless and you could see tears in his eyes which was something that you had not anticipated and once you saw them you could feel your own forming. As the singing died out you smiled up at Mark.  
“Mark, I don’t think there is anyone in this world that has made me laugh as much as you have. Made me smile in even my darkest times. Has understood me as well as you have. Has held me close when I needed them the most. I would not trade our relationship for a single thing. You have made me the happiest woman on the planet, so I’d like to know if you would do me the honor and Marry me?” you asked as you opened up the box and presented the ring to Mark.  
“Of course I will Marry you,” Mark replies with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
With his reply you broke down and tears of happiness and you leapt up wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him as tight as you possibly could. You felt his arms wrap around your waist in an equally as tight hug.  
“This could not have gone more perfectly,” you whisper to him.  
“You definitely had me in the dark,” Mark replied as you came down from around his neck and placed the ring on his finger. As you did so he placed a long hard kiss on your lips. “You are something else____,” Mark said with a smile.  
“I know, and I am yours forever mister,” You said poking his nose and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have other more X-rated fanfics on my page if you are interested. I also have on other fluffy Mark/Reader fic as well


End file.
